


Swimming Classes

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [52]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd love to see Eames and Briar Rose in her swim class and Arthur with Philip in his. Briar Rose would be learning some swimming fundamentals while also just splashing and getting used to floating. With Philip it's more getting him used to water and splashing about a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Classes

Once the summer got going and the schedule kicked into gear, Edward took his gymnastics classes, learning to do back flips, cartwheels, hand springs and round abouts. He taught Briar Rose cartwheels, the both of them rolling around all over the house and back yard.

When gymnastics was over, Edward still having a great need to move around and burn off energy, the family went to swim class. 

Edward got his new swimming trunks of Batman, excited to show them off, excited to jump in and swim. After Arthur gave him his towel and told him to behave, he left him at the pool where the class was taking place before he went with Phillip and Briar Rose to their class. Briar Rose wore a fashionable one piece bathing suit, white with red, yellow and pink floral print and a small little skirt around it. Her hair had been Dutch braided into two braids on the side of her head, falling past her shoulders as she held Eames’ hand, walking with him to the pool where the beginner’s younger children class was taking place. Phillip had on a swim diaper and carried Enoch with him for now while Arthur carried him and the diaper bag. Both he and Eames wore plain trunks, Arthur’s red, Eames’ black and when they go to the pool, they saw a few other families from their neighborhood. They chatted as they prepared their kids, Briar Rose insisting she didn’t need water wings. Truth was, she thought they were ugly and didn’t want to ruin the look of her bathing suit.

When class started, Arthur left their bag, towels, flip flops and shirts on a near by chair, propping up Enoch so he would be in Phillip’s sight while they were in the pool. There was some fussing, Phillip initially not wanting to be parted from his beloved toy, but Arthur told him it was like a bath, so Phillip let go and felt better when he saw the stuffed animal propped up on the diaper bag. When Eames took off his shirt, some of the other fathers looked down at their own soft bellies, rounded out and sagging and quickly picked up their kids for cover. Eames picked up Briar Rose and took her into the pool while Arthur held Phillip, his water wings on. 

After the initial fear of the unknown, the joy and rapture kicked in and Briar Rose began having fun bobbing in the water, splashing around while Eames held her up, Phillip squealing and smacking his hands against the surface of the water, bursting into giggles as Arthur laughed. The class was mostly an introduction to the water and a bit of kicking, lots of splashing and the older kids were taught to float. Eames held Briar Rose up, seeing her arms and legs outspread as Eames promised he wouldn’t let her sink under. She was in awe of being able to bob on the surface of the water and she loved every minute of it, Phillip too, even forgetting for a moment about Enoch. 

When class was over, everyone splashed around a bit longer before Phillip got cold and they got out. Arthur dried off his youngest first, drying him off and then wrapping him up in the towel before wrapping his own towel around his waist. He watched Eames do the same for Briar Rose, listening to her talk about how much fun she had and she loved to play and swim. Eames helped her into her little hoodie robe and then back into her little sandals before Eames dried off his hair and slung the towel around his neck and shoulders. The four of them then left to pick up Edward, their eldest talking to some of the other kids in class, soaking wet like everyone else. Eames called him over and Edward grabbed his towel, saying bye to his friends before running to his family.

“Hey sprog, you have fun?”

“I did! It was fun I learned a lot!”

“Good.”

“Did you guys have fun? Briar Rose did you learn to swim?”

Briar Rose launched into what she did and they exchanged stories about their classes on the way to the car. Arthur took Eames’ hand as they went to the parking lot, smiling at the sight of their children, Phillip watching his siblings, excited to see everyone back together. At the car, Eames got Briar Rose snapped in her car seat before getting his shirt on, then got in the driver’s side, waiting for Arthur join him up front after getting Phillip in place. Edward sat between his siblings, seat belt in place.

“Dad! Can we get ice cream?”

A chorus of ice cream and please’s soon followed so Eames looked at Arthur, seeing him nod and Eames smiled.

“Sure sprog.”

“Yeah!!”

The excitement of celebration filled the car as Eames pulled the car out of its spot and out of the parking lot, on their way to get ice cream.


End file.
